User blog:Hemisphere Posting/Day 2 Immunity
Come on in, guys! Are you guys ready to get to ORG Hemisphere's FIRST EVER challenge? Today, you are playing... Tribe Party! To celebrate your first challenge, you'll be having a tribe party! On the Hemisphere Posting message wall, you'll create your thread entitled "(Tribe)'s Cagsawa Party" and you each have to post a specific thing, until you reach the end! You'll each have to go twice, and you'll have to prepare for the party and pack up at the end! The only rules about posting are that everyone must go twice, and one person cannot make two consecutive posts. So, A could go, then B, then A again, but A could not post twice in a row. Here's what you'll need to post. Post 1: (Name) sends out invites for the party. Post 2: (Name) buys the supplies for the party. Post 3: (Name) makes the food for the party. Post 4: (Name) hangs up the decorations for the party. Post 5: (Name) creates a music playlist for the party. Post 6: (Name) sets up some games for the party. Post 7: (Name) eats some food at the party. Post 8: (Name) plays some games at the party. Post 9: (Name) dances to the music at the party. Post 10: (Name) cleans up the party supplies. Post 11: (Name) places the garbage into the trashcans. Post 12: (Name) stores the leftover food. Post 13: (Name) takes down the party decorations. Post 14: (Name) washes the dirty dishes. Post 15: (Name) dries and puts away the dishes. Post 16: (Name) looks at the party photos. Post 17: (Name) relaxes after cleaning up. Post 18: (Name) Went to the best Cagsawa party! It is important to note that all posts must be spelled correctly. If you make a spelling mistake, you will receive a five minute time penalty per mistake, so be very careful! You may edit the posts to fix a mistake if you catch it, but once you finish the last post you will not be able to change anything. Your time will start when the first post, "(Name) sends out invites for the party" is posted, and you will be timed until you post the last message, "(Name) went to the best Cagsawa party!". The tribe with the quickest overall time will be safe from Tribal Council. Wanna know what you're playing for? In addition to winning tribal immunity and a clue to your tribe's Hidden Immunity Idol, you are also playing for the season's first big twist... The Exile Volcano! What happens here is a mystery yet to be discovered. However, the winning tribe will earn the right to send someone from the losing tribe to the Exile Volcano. That person will be safe from their tribe's Tribal Council, removed from their group chat and will rejoin after the first person has been voted out. Since this is a timed challenge, let the hosts know when you are going to start so we can time you. You may start at any point BEFORE 9:35PM EST on the 24th September. Good luck! ETA: Abstains If someone abstains, and ONLY IF, their two posts may be done by someone else with the posting rules still applying. However, to prevent a tribe from exploiting the abstain rule to win, there will be a two minute penalty for each abstain unless a valid reason for abstaining (like family emergencies, illness, etc.) is given. Note this abstain rule ONLY applies for this particular challenge. Category:Blog posts